Conventionally, in manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor part or a flat panel display, an etching processing is performed on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate to form a circuit pattern.
Since the etched substrate has residues such as fluorine attached on its surface, the substrate is cleaned with a polymer removing liquid (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-124502).